suddenly, i'm an fiend and you're all i need
by BiPride76
Summary: Harry was getting a bit tired of almost dying. He'd tried looking on the bright side- you know, at least the danger was always varied; he'd never gone up against a dragon before- but still. or, the one where Ron's jealous, Harry misses him and Hermione is stuck in the middle- oh yeah, and there's a dragon


"Are we broken up?"

Harry watched as Hermione looked up from her book for what must've been the seventh time. She leveled an exasperated look at him- one that was normally saved for Ron's most tactless moments.

"What?"

Harry shifted, painfully aware of his warm face. "Me and Ron."

Hermione rolled her eyes and looked back down at her book. "Harry, this is just a spat. Everything will be fine soon. You know that he-"

She paused and Harry frowned. "I know that he what?"

She gave him a quick, nervous glance, like she almost just let something slip, before looking away again. "Uh, nothing. Nothing." Harry opened his mouth to question her again but she continued speaking. "Besides, I think you should be more focused on the task."

Harry pouted, drooping slightly. He was trying not to think about the task. Actually, he was trying not to think about the task and not think about Ron's face every time they saw each other in class or how it felt when Ron would deliberately sit with Dean instead of him.

"I miss him Hermione." He admitted.

Hermione, unsurprisingly, simply rolled her eyes. "You boys are absolutely ridiculous. If you miss him so much, just talk to him!"

"He doesn't much want to talk to me, now does he!" Harry snapped.

Hermione frowned and Harry winced. "I'm sorry 'Mione, but he's just- he's just so frustrating!"

She nodded, reaching for Harry's hand. "I know Harry, I am dating him after all." Harry stuck his tongue out at her and she laughed lightly before sobering. "Just know this, he does care about you. He couldn't not."

"Double negative." Harry pointed out, causing Hermione to smile. "And anyway, he's got a funny way of showing it doesn't he?"

"Well, so do you." She raised an eyebrow at him. "I hear you've gone and thrown a button at him?"

Harry nods. "I did. I figured he'd want one."

She shakes her head, her black hair going all over. "That wasn't smart." She chided. "You know he hates those things."

"Actually. I don't."

She paused. "Oh. Well. He doesn't like them."

"That's a great comfort. Thanks."

"Don't get all worked up now, you were just about to cry a second ago."

Harry balked. "Was not!"

"Were too!" Hermione grinned. "Your eyes were 'glimmering with the ghosts of your past!'"

Harry snorted and Hermione followed suit and for a brief second, the worry over his standing with Ron and the anxiety over the daunting first task faded.

...

Harry was getting a bit tired of almost dying.

He'd tried looking on the bright side- you know, at least the danger was always varied; he'd never gone up against a dragon before- but still.

He was still sort of shaking in the med tent after Pomfrey tended to his wounds and it was purely due to nerves. He kinda wanted to take a spin on his Firebolt except this time, it'd be without the addition of the Horntail.

He stood to go, ignoring his shaking legs and two people hurried into the tent. Hermione, with red eyes and flushed cheeks and Ron, looking deathly pale and a bit ashamed.

"Harry!" She immediately threw herself at him and he only just got himself together enough to hold them both steady. "You were amazing! The spell- oh, you were absolutely brilliant!"

She pressed a kiss to his chin but Harry's eyes were on Ron, who was watching him with what seemed to be a pained expression.

"Hermione-" Ron's voice was hoarse and Harry sort of wanted to cry at the sound of it. He missed him. "-watch his shoulder, he's hurt! Are you okay, Harry?"

Hermione moved back quickly with a squeaky- "Oh!" and Harry swayed slightly. Almost instantly, Ron was there, placing gentle, large hands on Harry's uninjured arm.

"Y-you alright mate?" Ron asked, his blue eyes searching Harry's face for even a stitch of discomfort.

Harry blinked rapidly. Was he alright? No. No, he wasn't. He couldn't be.

Not when he was just almost eaten by a dragon. Not when Hermione was watching the two of them with tearfully wide eyes. Not when Ron was so close and yet so far away.

Ron must've taken Harry's stunned silence as anger because he stepped back, ducking his head. Harry unconsciously swayed towards him, but it had less to do with the lack of balance and more to do with the lack of Ron.

"Harry, I- I was stupid. I should've realized. You never would've put your name in that goblet." Ron's eyes grew hard. "I reckon someone here is trying to do you in and-"

"What's new?" Harry cut in impulsively. He didn't need the apology- he could see it in Ron's slumped shoulders, in his downcast expression, in the way he refused to fully meet Harry's gaze.

Ron nodded, taking a step back, obviously taking Harry's remark as some sort of dismissal when it was entirely the opposite.

Harry grabbed for Ron's hand. "It's fine. It's alright. Forget it."

Ron frowned. He still took Harry's hand, their fingers lacing together like he couldn't help it. "No, I should-"

"Forget it." Harry stressed.

Ron paused, then grinned nervously and Harry grinned back before moving closer so he was in Ron's personal space. Harry let out a small sigh when he didn't move away. He let himself slump a bit onto Ron, who immediately supported him and curled a hand into his messy black hair.

Hermione made a noise from behind Harry and soon there were thin brown arms curling around his middle, hugging him from behind.

"Oh, you two are so stupid!" She cried. Harry felt Ron move to reach for her and her sobs quieted.

"Naw, just me." Ron chuckled.

"Me too." Harry said into Ron's shoulder.

"Not me." Hermione sniffled. "Maybe stupid for liking you two so much."

"Definitely." Ron and Harry said together and Harry allowed himself to relax in the arms of the people he trusted most. Whatever was to come, he'd be fine. He would.


End file.
